Bounty 9000
Bounty 9000 is an open world sci-fi roleplaying game centered around a criminal in space with a bounty of $9000 on the run. Synopsis The year is 2059 currently. In the year 2030, a new galaxy was found, as well as new life. With the Earth slowly dying out, humanity had to migrate to this place. However, a race known as the Viskians weren't very welcoming as they saw it as invasion, and told them to shoo off to another galaxy. This angered the Humans, as they have come a long way, losing millions. So came a war, while other species went to hiding. '' ''Kurt Zurkenz, a half Human half Viskian outlaw, infamous for robbing towns and running with many gangs, had been caught by a human police force known as the Legion. The Legion give Kurt Zurkenz an option. Surrender and be executed or lead a rebellion to wipe out two Viskian planets (Lokzri, Orgatam) losing all the money on his bounty and being able to live a normal life. '' Kurt agrees to this, in hope of getting his life back. Plot '''To be added' Races * Homo sapiens, also known as Humans. The most standard species you'll find. * Vaske nuegos, also known as Viskians. Typically a shade of purple or blue, with cat-like eyes. Quite tall with very thick feet. Their most well known trait are their big antennas on their heads. More to be added Characters *Kurt Zurkenz, codename: Rogue. A half Human half Viskian outlaw with a bounty of $9000. He is quite levelheaded and intimidating, with his Viskian antennas and scruffy looking beard. He does not enjoy social interaction and makes very dry jokes. Despite being a cold-blooded murderer, he has his limits. *Allen Carpenter, codename: Ocelot. An old, well dressed man who happens to be the leader of the Legion, a human police force who execute Viskians on sight. A kind and understanding man at sight, he secretly hides his malicious desires. With his wife and son trapped in two separate Viskian planets, he hopes to get every ounce of vengeance possible. More to be added Gameplay Basics Bounty 9000 plays in the third person as Kurt Zurkenz. Ranged combat is quite simple and isn't much different from other third person shooters. Melee combat has two systems: Light (Square for PlayStation, X for Xbox) and heavy attacks (Circle for PlayStation, B for Xbox). While you'll be using your fists mostly, other weapons are optional (Swords, spears, tasers). You can perform a lot of combos using these. Viskian Mode (L1 and R1 for PlayStation, LB and RB for Xbox) allows you to slow things down and sense things that not the average Human would see. This lasts for 2 minutes and if it exceeds the limit Kurt is damaged. Kurt While Kurt is his own character, some of his actions can determine parts of him. Helping people and doing honorable deeds will make him seem kinder and more selfless, making more people like him. Assaulting random people and being downright insensitive will make him more ruthless and selfish, angering those around him. Spacecraft To be added Planets * Legion Base, Protected * Lokzri, Unsafe * Orgatam, Protected * Ecksuela, Unsafe More to be added Soundtrack To be added Trivia * This game takes inspiration from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Red Dead Redemption, the Mass Effect trilogy, and the Metal Gear Solid games. * There are a lot of easter eggs in this game from science fiction media. More to be added Category:Video Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Open World Games Category:Science Fiction Category:MilesRS677 Category:M Rated Games Category:Sony Category:Microsoft Category:June Category:2020 Category:Bounty 9000 Category:PEGI 18